


All of Me Loves All of You

by candlelitdinner



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non AU, One Shot, Self-Esteem Issues, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelitdinner/pseuds/candlelitdinner
Summary: Seungkwan is put on a harsh diet and Hansol is concerned.





	All of Me Loves All of You

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a lot longer than I intended it to be but I'm happy with it, I hope you enjoy it too. :)

“Do you want a bite?” Hansol asked as he noticed Seungkwan staring at his pizza. The older of the two blushed and furiously shook his head and went back to eating his grapes.

Seungkwan had been put on a diet to get rid of his baby fat, which Hansol couldn’t understand why that was such a problem; he found Seungkwan’s chubby cheeks and tummy cute. But nevertheless, their management put him on a harsh diet that often left the singer feeling hungry and embarrassed by the other members who, for the most part, chose what they ate yet never seemed to gain weight. At night sometimes, Hansol could hear Seungkwan’s stomach grumbling from his bed in their shared bedroom, the sound made the younger feel guilty and helpless in the situation. 

Occasionally Hansol would encourage Seungkwan to cheat, just have a bite of pizza or a spoonful of ice cream, but the older would always protest saying that if he broke once the whole diet would be ruined. Hansol knew this wasn’t true, but he worried that Seungkwan actually believed that statement, he had always been insecure about his baby fat and was willing to go to extremes to get rid of it, the whole thing made Hansol worry, especially with their upcoming comeback. The boys had been tirelessly training and preparing, in fact everyone was probably losing weight with how long and hard they were practicing. 

Hansol began to notice how Seungkwan was lagging, during practice he would often stumble or have to go over a sequence countless times before being able to move on. During breaks, the usually loud and talkative singer would sit against the wall with his water bottle held close to his chest, not moving much and zoning out. Being closer than most to Seungkwan, Hansol knew that something was off and that he had to help him but he didn’t quite know how. 

It was nearing midnight one night when the group decided to head back to the dorms, but before they left Seungkwan informed Soonyoung that he would stay in the studio for a little longer to work on the choreography. Soonyoung nodded and reminded Seungkwan to lock up and turn everything off before he left and the younger of the two nodded before the group began filing out of the room, well, all except Hansol who didn’t exactly have a plan but he knew that he couldn’t leave Seungkwan all alone to work himself half to death and then walk back to the dorms in the middle of the night. He stood in the hall outside the studio contemplating what to do as the he heard the music start, he decided he’d give it thirty minutes and let the singer have some time to work on his own, besides, he couldn't walk home alone at a time like this. Hansol sat on the ground and leaned against the wall as he pulled his phone out and began scrolling mindlessly. 

After about twenty minutes, Hansol heard the song end and anticipated it starting again and when five minutes of silence went by, he stood up and peeked through the small window on the door only to see Seungkwan sitting in the middle of the floor hunched over and shaking, the younger boy didn’t hesitate on opening the door and barging into the studio. Seungkwan was obviously startled by the sudden intruder as he whipped his head around which revealed a tear streaked face to Hansol who was now kneeling beside him. The younger boy took no time hesitating before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and rocking their bodies back and forth, Hansol could feel his own heart breaking with each of Seungkwan’s sobs which had gotten louder since he had been embraced. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Hansol asked, keeping his voice small and careful. 

Seungkwan took short, shuddering breaths as he attempted to speak before a small sob came out, Hansol wiped tears and snot off of the boy’s face, not caring about getting his sleeves dirty. It seemed that the older boy had gotten enough strength to speak now as he opened his mouth.

“I- I- was practicing, and I felt dizzy and nauseous and- and I just feel horrible,” he choked the sentence out before hiding his face in Hansol’s shoulder. The younger boy felt tears pricking his own eyes as he witnessed his best friend in such a state but he continued rubbing the boy’s back and holding him tight.

“Come on, let’s go back to the dorm, you need rest,” Hansol said quietly, Seungkwan nodded and the two of them began to stand up. Seungkwan only took one step before stumbling and Hansol immediately bent down, offering a piggy back ride.

“Hop on up,” Hansol said, motioning his hands towards himself. 

“No, I’m too heavy,” Seungkwan protested, the younger boy stood up and turned to face the older boy, firmly placing his hands on his shoulders and making direct eye contact.

“No, you’re not. You are fine just the way you are, I don’t care what the management says, your body is perfect, no matter what size you are.” Hansol said this in a straight yet caring manner, he had been preparing variations of the statement in his head for weeks now and it felt good to finally express his innermost thoughts. The words seemed to have an effect on Seungkwan, such that prompted him to walk around behind Hansol and jump up as the younger boy offered his back once more. It was now, when Seungkwan was perched on him, that Hansol realized how much weight the boy had lost, he felt delicate now and as the younger boy began walking, he took gentle steps so as not to break him. 

Once they exited the company building, cold air hit them and Hansol felt Seungkwan nuzzle his face into his neck to brace the chilly wind. As they made their way towards the dorms, Hansol felt the smaller boy relax more, almost thinking he could have fallen asleep being carried until a long, low rumble came from his stomach, which caused the singer’s body to tense up in embarrassment and attempt to stop the noise. The noise prompted Hansol to stop in his tracks and immediately turn around heading towards the twenty four hour diner they had passed a couple minutes prior.

“What- where are we going?” Seungkwan said, a small panic evident in his voice.

“I don’t care about this damn diet, you need to eat.” He said this as he opened the door to the diner and set the older boy on the ground. A waitress showed them to a table and handed them menus before leaving them to decide what they wanted to eat. 

“I don’t wanna eat anything, I’ll get off track in my progress,” Seungkwan said in a small voice.

“Boo, feeling nauseous and dizzy isn’t progress, it’s malnutrition and I want you to be healthy, so please eat something, even if it’s just a little,” his voice cracked a little bit in his pleading.

“Will you split a turkey sandwich with me?” Seungkwan said after a long pause, and it was the best question anyone had ever asked Hansol who was already nodding and flagging down the waitress so that he could order. The woman smiled before she walked over to the two boys, it was past one in the morning yet the woman showed no sign of fatigue.

Hansol ordered the sandwich with fries and waters for the both of them. After the waitress left, Hansol turned to Seungkwan, who was sitting next to him in the booth, and received a small smile from the singer, an action that he had been doing less since he had begun this diet. Hansol’s hand moved to the other boy’s thigh and began rubbing it back and forth and in circles, he often did this to comfort the other boy when he was nervous or doubtful; Seungkwan closed eyes and rested his head on the younger boy’s shoulder, Hansol though back to when they were trainees and he often looked to Seungkwan for comfort and validation, he was glad that now he could now reciprocate the actions.

When the food arrived, Seungkwan’s head came off Hansol’s shoulder and his eyes focused on the plate in front of him. Hansol cut the sandwich in half and gave Seungkwan the bigger half, he took it with no hesitation, they both took bites at the same time. It was a good sandwich, and it felt wholesome, it would be good for Seungkwan. Hansol on the other hand wasn’t actually hungry and only took two bites before setting the sandwich back on the plate and taking a sip of water. He watched with fondness as Seungkwan eagerly ate his food, happy that he had agreed to eat something.

Hansol had always been fond of Seungkwan, from their days as trainees when they would confess their worries and concerns with each other to now when they had new challenges and hurdles. Their friendship meant a lot to both of them but Hansol felt an even closer connection, love, and not the love that he felt towards his family and the other members but real love, it was a feeling that had slowly died down over time but had crept back as he felt his heart lurching to help Seungkwan out of this mess. He missed the loud, talkative boy that he would share secrets with at night and make dumb jokes with during breaks and being unable to focus because they were laughing too hard. But most of all, he found himself perplexed as to why so many people felt that Seungkwan had to change himself in order to be well liked and popular, an outrageously talented man with the most captivating and uplifting spirit shouldn’t be demoted as lesser because of his weight or physical appearance. Despite this, Hansol seemed to love every part of Seungkwan from his soft cheeks to his genuine smile, and he loved to hold him, as the years passed, the younger boy seemed to grow into his age becoming taller and broader than the elder who seemed to have stopped growing months ago. Even though Seungkwan was older, Hansol felt compelled to protect him and take care of him. 

Hansol was brought back to reality by a small voice next to him, “can I have your half?” Seungkwan asked, eyes shy. Hansol only smiled and pushed the plate in front of the boy who began gratefully eating the sandwich, Hansol felt his hand absentmindedly return to Seungkwan’s leg and began with the rubbing motions once more. 

Once Seungkwan finished and pushed the plate away he leaned against his friend and closed his eyes, they stayed like this for a while, not saying anything; Hansol continued his soothing motions on the boy's leg while he breathed lightly on his shoulder. Hansol had toyed with the idea of his love for the other boy being a phase or a thing of the past, but in the moment he knew it was real and something more than just an afterthought, yet he was left with no idea what to do with these thoughts as he looked down at Seungkwan’s serene face resting on his shoulder. It was nearing two in the morning and Hansol knew that they should be heading back to the dorms, he lightly squeezed and shook the other boys thigh that he had still been rubbing, to wake him up.

“We should head back,” Seungkwan nodded and said a small ok before they began sliding out of the booth. Hansol paid for the meal at the front of the restaurant before they stepped out into the cold again. They hooked arms and began walking in the direction of their dorms, Hansol could already notice how much more energy and strength the other boy had. They were walking through the park as a shortcut when Seungkwan suddenly stopped and Hansol turned to him.

“Are you okay?” he asked, brows furrowing.

“Thank you.” he said it in a short, quick manner.

“You don’t need to thank me, it was my treat,” Hansol said, reassuring him.

“No, not just for the sandwich. For taking care of me, sometimes I forget to do that for myself,” his voice broke, “you’re always there to help me.” 

Hansol immediately took him into his arms and held him tight, “it’s because I love you, I want you to be happy and healthy and love yourself,” small muffled cries came from Seungkwan whose face was pressed into the younger boy’s chest. When he noticed that Seungkwan was trying to speak, he lessened his grip and brought their bodies apart to listen. 

“I love you, too” Seungkwan looked up at Hansol with his eyes glassy and wet, and in that moment they came to a mutual understanding. Hansol leaned down and softly kissed the apple of Seungkwan’s cheek before moving his hand up to caress the other with his thumb, he kissed down his cheek until he tipped the boy’s head up to connect their lips. For such a simple action, it felt like the greatest moment of his life and when Seungkwan began to move his lips with his they fell into a rhythm that could lull the both of them to sleep at this late hour. They kissed each other in the middle of the park in the dead of night, neither of them worrying that they might freeze because they were wrapped up in each other’s warmth and so content. Seungkwan broke the kiss and sniffled before he spoke.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” he almost whispered it. 

“Me too, me too,” he repeated this as he peppered the smaller boy’s face with kisses and held him close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they finally made it back to the dorm they quietly snuck to their shared room, so as not to wake any of the others who were surely sound asleep by now. Once in the privacy of their room, Hansol turned to Seungkwan and effortlessly picked up the boy bridal style earning a small yelp from the boy who quickly covered his mouth in fear of waking others in the dorm. The taller boy placed him on his bed before climbing under the covers himself and rolling on his side to face the other boy. Moonlight came in from the window and illuminated Seungkwan’s face making his features soften.

“You are so beautiful,” Hansol said, he could see a blush coming onto the boy’s face.

“When did you get to be such a sap?” he said as he covered his face. 

“Nooooo!” Hansol said, a little too loud before jolting up and straddling the smaller boy’s lap, “I wanna see your face, I wanna see real beauty, I wanna kiss you.”

He leaned down and started kissing the boy’s face, giving a small compliment between each kiss making Seungkwan giggle. It was all lighthearted until Hansol quietly said “I love your body.” The older boy went rigid. 

“Why?” he asked.

“Because it belongs to you, I love your cheeks, I want to kiss them forever; I love your tummy, it’s soft and cute; your hands are so delicate, I want to hold them in mine to protect them; I love- I love everything because it’s you, I love everything about you,” he pressed his slightly chapped lips to Seungkwan’s soft ones when he finished speaking. Seungkwan broke away with a smile.

“You’re too good to me.”

“You’re too good for me,” Hansol said as he laid himself down on the bed once more and took the boy he loved into his arms, they fell asleep like that, truely loving and being loved by one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Love yourself and your body and thank you for reading.
> 
> Feel free to comment your twitter so we can follow each other :))) <3


End file.
